


Taking Sides

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-15
Updated: 2010-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-09 11:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel chooses a side<br/>Spoilers up to My Bloody Valentine, season five</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Sides

Gabriel's had humans look at him with fear, awe, horror and worship. He's never had one look at him with absolute disgust as Dean Winchester did when he'd trapped Gabriel in the holy ring of fire. He's also never had one of his brothers, especially one such lowly ranked as Castiel, regard him with utter disappointment and anger. He's not used to being looked at like that.

In the aftermath of his confrontation with Castiel and the Winchesters, Gabriel found himself drifting aimlessly. Dean and Sam's words playing on an endless loop inside his head. The look on Castiel's face as he walked away from Gabriel. He couldn't even focus enough to chose a new target and set up a new game.

He'd watched the Winchesters off and on since the first time they crossed paths. Now he found himself watching them much closer as they fumbled their way to trying to stop the apocalypse in their own Winchestery way. He also found himself spying on Castiel in his foolish quest to find Father. Before leaving Heaven he'd never paid much attention to Castiel, one of the lower level ranks. But it was Castiel who had fought and stayed the course until he reached Dean in Hell and pulled him out. Not one of the higher ranked angels.

So he watched them all. Watched as they searched for and got the Colt from Crowley. Watched as they became trapped by the Hell hounds when they went after Lucifer. He watched as the Harvelles sacrificed their lives to give the Winchesters a slim chance to escape. Castiel, he ignored, sensing his brother was already working on securing his freedom from Lucifer's demons.

Instead, Gabriel focused on the two women, as fascinated by the Harvelles and the strong bond between them as he was of the Winchesters. Of the way Jo set up the plan and Ellen stayed behind, unwilling to leave her daughter to die alone. He found himself moved by the shear defiance in Ellen as the Hell hounds closed in on her and Jo as she pressed the button to blow them up in a fiery inferno.

When was the last time he'd seen such sacrifice and love in his own brothers? In that moment he could understand Father's favourtism of humans over his own angels. He found himself reaching out to gently grab hold of the Harvelles's souls and the remains of their physical bodies.   
He guarded their souls carefully as he recreated their bodies. It took many long weeks, leaving him drained and shaky from the power he'd expanded. He guided their souls back into their bodies before breathing life into them, leaving his mark upon their newly made flesh.

Ellen and Jo looked at him warily, hands reaching for weapons they no longer had. Gabriel ignored their questions and demands, as he brought them back to the earthly plane. He reached out for Castiel's fading grace and transported himself and his new charges there.

Gabriel found Dean standing in Bobby Singer's junkyard, tears on his cheeks as he prayed. That shook Gabriel. That this human is praying to Gabriel's father for help. Not because Dean suddenly believed God was there but because Castiel still believed it. Dean was praying because Castiel believed and Dean had faith in Castiel. That just maybe Castiel was right and their Father was somewhere, listening to his humans' prayers.

It shook Gabriel again. Dean has greatly influenced Castiel, perhaps not for the better. Gabriel believed it to be only one way with Dean caring little for Castiel's beliefs and needs. To see Dean praying to someone he doesn't believe is there, only because Castiel does, makes Gabriel realize just how much Castiel has affected this human.

He appeared in front of Dean, smelling the alcohol on the human. Even half drunk, Dean was reaching for a weapon. He froze as he spotted Ellen and Jo standing behind Gabriel. Normally, the shocked and surprised expression on Dean's face would have filled Gabriel with glee but that all fades as he takes a glimpse into Dean's mind.

"Close your mouth before you attract flies, Dean-o. The Harvelles are real and themselves. Just like when Castiel pulled you from Hell. Try not to get them killed again."

Gabriel snapped his fingers, because he is still all about the showmanship, and left Dean and the Harvelles staring at each other.

He reappeared inside the panic room. Sam Winchester laid chained to a cot, body writhing as he went through withdrawal from the demon blood. His voice had grown hoarse from shouting, he reeked of sweat and other unpleasant body odors. On top of that, despair and anguish filled Sam's mind and eyes as he strains against his bonds.

Both Winchesters are broken, but they are still fighting, still trying to make the future their own and no one else's. Still willing to fight against both Heaven and Hell.

Gabriel laid two fingers on Sam's forehead, hearing a heavy clang as the door opened behind him. He sent Sam deep into a healing sleep, letting his body go through the rest of the withdrawal while his mind at least rests.

Gabriel stood, feeling weak from such a mild use of his powers. Re-creating life always took such a toll on an angel, even an archangel. Re-creating two lives would leave him weak for at least a few weeks.

He stared down at Sam as Castiel walked up to him.

"Gabriel?" Castiel's voice was soft, but Gabriel could hear the question and the faintest wisp of hope underlying it.

Gabriel breathed out, sending up a prayer to his long absent Father before turning to face Castiel.

"Yes." He met Castiel's gaze, seeing the hope blossom fully there.

Outside, he felt Dean break, held tight between Ellen and Jo as the Harvelles hold him close. He feels the dead place inside Dean recede just the tiniest bit in their embrace.


End file.
